


The Secret Diary of Miss Ann Walker

by CynicalRainbows



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: F/F, Unapologetic silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalRainbows/pseuds/CynicalRainbows
Summary: A self indulgent drabble based on my personal headcanon that Ann Walker's diary would bear an uncanny resemblance to Sophie Rundle's Instagram....





	The Secret Diary of Miss Ann Walker

**Author's Note:**

> This is utter nonsense but enough people seemed to like my musings on it on tumblr that I Wrote A Thing....  
Thank you again for all the lovely comments!
> 
> You sort of do have to have watched Sophie Rundle's Instagram videos to find this at all amusing.

13th November 1836

Shibden Estate

The Chaumier

2.45pm

Dear diary- of all exhaustion, surely nothing is greater than that of moving house! I have made the terrible mistake of sitting down and now I find myself unable to get back up! There is much to do, there are a thousand boxes and everything is salmon! I find myself unable to even think of the painting we must do- perchance I shall learn to love this salmony peachy pink? My dear Anne has declared that part of the charm of our  _ country cottage _ is that it is a fixer upper- perhaps we shall just fix it up in 1838? What I really long to do is to don my disguise for the masquerade ball tomorrow but alas, there are things everywhere and wish as I might, they shall not put themselves into cupboards!

  
  


2nd February 1837

Shibden

Library

7.15pm

  
So I felt compelled to make note, dear diary- this evening, I found myself quite overcome with melancholy. 

But now- my dearest Anne has gone to see Mr Washington, Marian is away visiting friends in Halifax, Captain Lister and Aunt Anne have taken the carriage to visit my Aunt in Lightcliff… I have my book, which is quite thrilling- The Pickwick Papers by a Mr Dickens. I have even availed myself to a glass of champagne, like the most elegant of ladies! I have had a fire lit in the library, and I even have the company of Argus! I wish that I could spread my revelation to Halifax and beyond- if you are beset by melancholy, I would cry from the street corners, be assured that things will improve, no matter how bleak they seem! (especially if one is in possession of champagne, and you make yourself cozy before a fire and read your book!)

21st May

York

The Minster Inn   
11.20am

My dearest Anne and myself being in York this week, we have left Argus at Shibden of course. Is it to be expected that I find myself in tears at the prospect of being away from him? Marian has been kind enough to write to us of all he does and i feel like a mother who’s child is away at boarding school! He’s chasing rabbits and he sounds so happy! I’m just a proud mother…..

  
  


7th June, 1837

Shibden   
Drawing room

2.00pm

Dear diary, there is a bee on my windowsill! Of course, I feel that we should all help and assist God’s creatures when we can and I’d like to help the bee but how exactly  _ does  _ one aid a bee in distress? This must be something that all but I know- what am I to do? Sugar?

2.10pm

I have put out sugar water and I am now just willing the bee to fly up, fly up, fly into the sugar water! I do truly want to help the bee but I also very much wish to avoid being stung by the bee.

2.20pm

So perhaps I was overambitious in the serving of the sugar water- I have replaced jug with spoon- but now the bee has become very still…. Come little bee, have courage! This is so very stressful!

2.35pm

I have been here for 15 minutes now and alas the bee has still not moved! I have used quite half of Mrs Cordingley’s kitchenware (she is not at all pleased and asks how she is to serve the luncheon gravy when I have purloined the gravy boat? But that is of no consequence to me! The bee must be saved!) 

Perhaps I am possibly seeking to avoid the letter I have to write by all this- so I shall leave spoons and jugs alike and set to it….

2.45pm

The bee is alive. What an anxious narrative, dear diary- especially when the bee stopped moving….. but the bee lives! And all reading in the near or distant future can get on with their days in the happy knowledge that despite all,  _ the bee is alive! _

19th August

Shidben

Library

5.15pm

Dear diary, I feel compelled to record- for any who may read this, in the future, near or far, that appearances can be deceiving. This morning, the vicar began his sermon with a verse from Samuel, about looking on the heart not the surface and it made me think about how although the servants and village folk may assume I live a life of glamour and excitement- being as fortunate as I am- they would be often wrong. For example, glancing at the clock this afternoon I was perturbed to realised I had spent fully 45 minutes lying on the drawing room carpet, eating cheese and examining Argus’s ears. So, readers of the future, be not dismayed if your day feels a little dull- some of us are eating floor-cheese and pestering their pets!

  
  
  


6th September

Queensbury

The Carriage Inn

15.50pm

Be not alarmed, near diary, that we have been delayed not once but twice on this journey! The horse has cast a shoe- but no matter! For I am most fully resolved to drink my tea and be of good cheer!

18.35pm

Dear diary! I confess that my last entry was very misleading- ‘Let it happen’, said I, ‘For I care not how things go! All is well and calm!’. Alas diary, I have just spent the last two hours and a half in the carriage and we shall be travelling again soon, once the horses have been watered- and all is decidedly less picturesque than I made it sound in my last entry….

7th September

The Black Cat Inn

9.20am

Rest assured diary that we did eventually arrive at our destination: it was very late, I was in the worst of tempers and all that I wrote in my last entry about being calm and good humoured was the vilest of mistruths! I was in the foulest of moods by the end but we arrived and while Anne has gone off early on her many errands, I have gotten back in bed as it is raining outside and I have a cup of tea. And I confess, I do look like a troll- I have the hair of one of little Sackville’s troll toys- but that is of no importance because life is really quite pleasant!

1st October

Shibden

Drawing Room

20.10pm

  
Dear diary- I fear Catherine has become bored by my letters: she asks why I must constantly update her as to the doings of Argus and do I have nothing else to say? I confess, dear diary, upon reading her chidings, I felt only puzzlement: what  _ did _ I write to people about before Argus? I don’t remember…..


End file.
